


Mating

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kendall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Logan, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Logan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Kendall, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their wedding, Kendall and Logan mate properly for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own Big Time Rush  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kendall couldn’t believe that he came so far as he was watching how his mate walked down the aisle towards him. Logan looked absolutely stunning in his tuxedo, smiling widely and brown eyes shining. When Logan reached Kendall, the blonde took instinctively his mate's hand. The blonde Alpha didn’t really pay attention to the ceremony. Instead he focused on the feeling of his Omega's hand in his own. He couldn’t help but think back to the day he met Logan:

  
_It was a rainy day, grey and cold. The ground was muddy and the wind strong. Kendall, as leader of their pack, was leading a patrol around the borders of their territory. That's when they stumbled upon two people: a mother and her son. They wore torn clothes and were covered in dirt and mud. Kendall could smell stale blood on them, but also fresh blood from fresh wounds. They looked like they were malnourished and the two were breathless and exhausted, stumbling through the wild forest. Kendall and his wolves were immediately at high alert, growling at the two intruders._

_The two recoiled violently and cowered on the floor huddling close together and pressing their bodies into the tree behind them. Kendall held up his hand, signaling his patrol to stand back as he approached the two. He moved slowly towards them, trying not to frighten them more._

  
_"Hello. My name is Kendall. Kendall Knight. I'm the Alpha of this pack. "_

  
_The two strangers whimpered at that and_ _Kendall froze. He held up his hands and said:_

  
_"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Would you like something to eat? You look hungry."_

  
_After that exclamation, the woman peered up looking suspiciously at him. Kendall gave her a small smile. Eventually she nodded and she and her son tried to get up. Kendall tried to help them up, but the movement only made them whimper again. When the two stood, the blonde Alpha smiled at them again and repeated:_

  
_"I'm Kendall."_

  
_The boy looked up and Kendall's heart skipped a few beats, because the prettiest brown eyes were looking back at him._

  
_"I am Logan."_

  
Kendall was jolted out of his thoughts when the ceremony ended and Kendall and Logan were officially proclaimed mates. Immediately, Kendall pulled Logan into his body and kissed him passionately.  
The following feast passed in a blur and soon the two mates were stumbling into their hut: 

They were giggling and kissing each other softly. Inside their hut, Logan attacked Kendall immediately. The two males made out passionately. Eventually Kendall lowered them onto the furs in front of the fire place.

  
"I love you, Logie." Kendall whispered.

  
"Love you too."

  
In an unusual display of submission, Kendall bared his neck. Logan kissed his mate's neck, before biting into it. A few drops of blood flowed into Logan's mouth as he gave Kendall the mating bite, which was the physical manifestation of their mating bond. After Kendall bit Logan as well, they felt how the bond was strengthened between them. They gasped as this intense sensation ran through their bodies. Their bodies hummed and sang in joy as their minds, bodies and souls became whole.

  
After the exhilarating rush of the bond manifestation subsided, Logan and Kendall started to make out again. Kendall was hovering a few inches over Logan, not wanting to crush his mate. Tongues and lips moving against each other, the two mates humped each other. Kendall grinded his hips down into Logan’s. Frantically, Logan tugged Kendall’s shirt off, before tangling his hands in his mate’s blonde hair.

  
Suddenly, their minds were overcome by lust as Kendall’s rut and Logan’s heat were triggered. Growling Kendall ripped off Logan’s clothes, not caring about tearing that fine fabric apart. As soon as Logan was naked, Kendall got rid of his remaining clothes and grinded into Logan again, rubbing their cocks against each other. Logan gasped at the friction and he kissed Kendall hungrily again.

  
The blonde Alpha moaned when he smelled Logan’s sweet slick. He flipped Logan onto his stomach, spreading his perfect bubble butt. Kendall watched transfixed how a clear substance, Logan’s self-lubrication, trickled out of his pink hole. The blonde’s mouth watered from that image and from the slick’s fruity smell. Growling softly he leaned forward and lapped the sweet, sticky substance up. It tasted heavenly and Kendall couldn’t get enough, so he started to eat Logan out passionately. The brunette moaned and bucked his hips, trying to push back on his mate’s tongue.

  
Kendall ate his mate out for a few minutes. Then he shoved two fingers into Logan’s slick, tight hole, fingering him hastily. After a minute he added a third finger, before pulling them out. The blonde wanted their first time as bonded pair to be gentle, but his -and Logan’s - instincts didn’t allow it. Kendall lined his dick up with Logan’s entrance and sheathed his erection in his mate with two powerful thrusts.

  
Both males were overwhelmed with the intensity of their physical union. As soon as Kendall bottomed out, he started to move, rocking in and out of Logan. The brunette’s slick, velvety walls were clinging to the blonde’s erection, almost suffocating it. When Kendall hit Logan’s prostate, the omega whined. This small sound made Kendall lose all of his remaining control: he grabbed Logan’s hips in a bruising grip and started to fuck Logan properly. The blonde Alpha pounded into his made with powerful thrusts. With every movement, Logan moaned filthily and Kendall grunted animalistically. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Kendall’s hips and balls slapped against Logan’s ass.

  
Time lost all meaning during their coupling as they both got lost in the immense pleasure. Kendall only stopped his hard thrusts when he felt himself coming close to his orgasm. The blonde stopped moving and flipped Logan, who was still impaled on his mate’s dick, onto his back, before moving again. While he pounded his mate into the ground Kendall felt how his knot started to swell.

After a particularly hard thrust, it slipped into Logan and locked Kendall there.  
Logan’s mewled when the thick swell breached his body. It stretched Logan wider than he was ever stretched and the brunette loved it. Kendall’s knot pressed against his sweet spot. After his knot locked them together, Kendall grinded his hips a few times, until he came. The Alpha howled loudly as he filled his mate with his hot seed. And as soon as the sticky semen flooded into him, Logan came as well, walls constricting around Kendall’s knot.

  
Locked together, Kendall collapsed on top of Logan. They caught their breaths and kissed for a few minutes. The Alpha’s dick never softened and after five minutes, Kendall started to grind his cock and knot into Logan’s prostate as the knot prevented him from moving too much. A few minutes later, the two mates came simultaneously.

  
They didn’t stop then though: By now Kendall’s knot reduced its size so far that Kendall could move properly, so the blonde started to fuck his mate’s brains out once more. After their third orgasm, the mates were locked again. Kendall got them into a comfortable position, knowing that they both needed a small nap before continuing to fuck. Logan snuggled into his mate, who caressed the small cum belly Logan had. The blonde couldn’t help but feeling proud that he filled Logan up with so much of his seed that his belly bulged. Happily cuddled together, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
